yami tiny
by Marzlover
Summary: yugi ask god something and god give yami how tiny 17th like yugi but small and she is pick on. warning female yami x male yugi
1. yugi wish

**Marzlover:hey this story came to my mine and i don't own anything so in joy and if you don't have any nice reviews or cooments don't say them ok.**

Yugi was a 17th year old boy how wanted a friend so one night he ask god for a 17th year tiny girl (not his highet

ok) name yami and then yugi went to bed and god answers and yami came (and she alive person) and the

next morning yugi got up got dress had breakfest and went back up stairs to see a tiny girl wearing rages and

yugi touchs her with his finger and felt she was real and then yami woke up. "hello my name is yami what yours"

yugi look at her and grab her and he was happy. "hi my name is yugi and you are cute" yami touch his nose and

yugi kiss her and yami was upset. "hey be careful i could get hurt easy" yugi kiss her again and yami blush and

yugi put her back on the table and started playing with her legs. "wow you are so cute." yugi saw yami vagina

and yami blush more. "please don't" "huh" yugi bent down and lick yami vagina and yugi stop and saw yami

past out so he got a bowl filled it with hot water and undress yami and put her in it and yami woke after 20

more seonds ad yugi was touching her head with his finger and yami seen confuse. "huh what happen" "i am sorry that was my fault and what are those" he pointed to

yami boobs and yami blush again. "don't look their they are my boobs and i don't want you to look please." yugi

had to make feel less scared so he had old dolls he play with and found a small shower curtin his olde sister made

him so he put it in front of the bowl and yami look and saw the curtin. "huh but" "i won't look when you put

clothes on but here." he show a dress so yami put it on and a apron and yugi took pictures and told her to put

school unitform on and the a short wedding dress and next a bunny outfit with shorts short and a t'shirt a bunny

ears and tail and feet and gloves and then the apron on it own and yami was blushing more redder. "please stop it

to much." "okay we are done anyway so off with the apron." yugi took the clothes off her and her boobs

bonchs a bit. And then yugi put her down and yami grab the thing she was sitting on and cover herself. "what

wrong you cold" "no but i am naked right and you are a boy and i am a girl so" she got nerves and shiver. "oh

sorry my bad" yugi made her ley on her back and yugi started touching her boobs and yami blush and gaps when he suck her boobs and the he went for her vagina

and after yugi finhes yami was wet and yugi wanted to get her warm again so he change the water in the bowl

and put her back in it and put the small shower urtin in front of her and he made sure he can't see around he put

2 books open standing around the bowl and left yami a small doll bed and something to where when she awoke *

after 2 minutes * yami woke up and found a she was in the bowl again and call for yugi and he heard her voice

and went over to her. "hey you okay" "yeah but if i am going to wear the clothes i thing i need to be dry like

before." "yeah you don't mine if i dry you" "no but don't get carey away please" "ok" he grab yami and used a

hanky and dry yami and yami got dress and yugi gave her something to eat and yami then had to pee. "what

wrong" "nothing just fine" "are you sure you have the i have to pee look" "nope" but it was to late yami pee

herself and yugi was right and yami was all wet and yugi had to help her. "i was right you did have to pee" "yeah

sorry all over your desk" "it okay but if you pee then you need somewhere to go lucky it still the begining of

summer all will have to tell my grampa if he knows something." "know something of what" "grampa hey this

is yami and she had a acient and her need something he size so she can do he busyness" "i see i think we have a

small toliet her sizes but it will have get empty out some days if it gets full yugi got that" "yes grampa can you get

it and i will clean her and the mess up." "sure grandson" solmon left and yugi felt the water and it was still warm

and he got yami undress and put back in the water and yugi grampa ame back and gave the toilet to you and

yugi brought out his old doll house that was yami sizes with stairs and he put the toilet in it and told yami the

doll house will be close at night but it wide enofe to walk around and told everything else is fake and yami didn't

mine after yami finshed bathing for the 3 time yugi put news clothes on her and dump the water in the sink and

he put yami to bed because it was time to go to bed and yugi got dress in his pyjamas and said goodnight to yami and yami did the same and the slep soundly.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more chapters and comment and review peace.**


	2. yami meeting yugi friends

**Marzlover:i don't own anything so in joy and if you don't have any nice reviews or cooments don't say them ok.**

Yami woke up the next morning and yugi was already up and yugi had something for her to eat so yami got dress

and yugi gave her a strawberry cut up for her to eat and yugi was happy. "how was your night yami" "good but i

am still a little tired" "huh that happens to me some times and it pasteds so d you want to meet my friends

today" "huh what i could get hurt if they see me or if i am on the ground they could step on me" she had tears in

her eyes. "oh it will be okay you will be in my hands and it here alright" yami nodded and wipe away the tears and

she was a little thirsted so she ask yugi for something to drink and yugi was drinking milk so he got a straw and

yami use it to drink and yami was fine intill the door bell rang and yugid friends came up stairs to his room. "hey

yug what up" "ahhhh" "joey you scared yami" "huh" everyone look confuse intill the got closer and saw what

was in yugi hand and they were sprices at how small yami was. "she cute yugi" "yeah can i hold her" yami had

tears form in her eyes and yugi shock his eyes and told them why and how yami got here and they were sprices again and yami wanted to hide but yugi didn't let her so

yami stayed in yugi hand. "yami can you put this outfit on it cute like you and this" "how about later meliya and

mary i will make sure i will take picture" "hey she has boobs and i make my dolls bras here i brought somes for

yami when you told used about her it will help" "thanks mary you rock" "yugi did you do anything to her" "why

yes tea i did" everyone gasps and yami blush and yami kiss yugi check and yugi smile at yami and yami smile

back and everyone was having fun with yami and at 11:00am everyone left and yugi as yami to put the

clothes on that mary and meliya had for her and she shoc her head no and yugi didn't want to do it but he had to so

yugi grab yami and started undressing her and yami was not happy and yugi put little underwear on her and a little

bra and then the a really short mini skirt and a tang top and put her hair in a pony tail and and cute high heel

shoes and stockings on her and yugi took a picture of her and told her to stay like that for the rest of the day and

yami pouted at yugi and look away. "what wrong are you mad at me yami" "yes i didn't want to change my clothes well and thanks for bra and underwear but i didn't want

the short mini skirt and tang top on so i would kill you but i can't" "sorry yami but is it comfey now" "well i am a

girl for god and god didn't tell me i would have a preiod or not so i will have to ask god myself tonight and if i do i

will have to ask for small pads and tampons if it okay with you yugi" "it fine with me but you will have to tell

me ok" yami nodded and they laugh and yugi went out of the room and after 20 seconds came back with a cookie

and gave half to yami and the other half to himself and yami ate happy and yugi was happy to see her smile and

thought of something but he froget it and in joy yami even more and just thought of her as his highet and he

fucking her but it was only a thought of his and yami look at him funny. "what wrong yugi" "nothing yami just

thinking of something is alright" "okay but if something bugging you... you an tell me alright" "alright." they laugh again and joy the day together.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more chapters and comment and review peace.**


	3. yami engage told

**Marzlover:i don't own anything so in joy and if you don't have any nice reviews or cooments don't say them ok.**

At 1:00pm yugi had to help his grampa but he left yami do what every she wanted to do and she wanted to help

with the game shop so yugi put her in his shorts pocket and carry her down stairs when he got to the game shop

yugi told his grampa yami was going to help and he okay it also, she does as she told and yugi nodded and pull

yami out of his pocket and set her on the conter with grampa and some kids came in and look around but yami

got scared when a dog came in and the dog ower told herr dog to stop. "sorry i don't know what he was barking

at" "he was barking at yami" "huh" solmon show yami and the dog bark again and yami scream. "heal...sorry

little girl did my do scraed you" "yes" "she cute" "alot of people said that to yami" at 3:00pm it was closing time

and yugi took yami back up stairs and grampa gave yugi fruit salad and told him to share with yami and yami need

to take a bath and yugi nodded and gramp left yugi room and yami and yugi in joy their supper and at 5:00pm yugi

got a bowl and filled it with hot water and yami got undress and yugi gave her something to used as a towel

and yami told yugi she didn't mine him looking at her so yugi watch her and yami felt fine and yugi touch her head

with his finger and yami smile at him and he smile back and yugi took a cup that was filled and dump a little on

yami and yami gasps at it and yami felt good and wish she had this when she was with god but now she did

because living with yugi is her home now and she ask yugi to put some music on so yugi did and yami in joy

her bath and the bowl was wide enough to streche her legs out and relaxs and yami was feel fine intill she felt

something was wrong and a boy from heaven to give her pads and tampons. "what else are you her for as you

know i am naked so go." "no but you can't love the human boy or your never want to leave him so stop

because..." "because what what" "i am engage to you yami" "yami had a shock face and ask that it not true and

he shoke his head and then yugi came back and found a small boy looking at yami. "ok who this yami" "his name

is prince maten and my mom and his dad god forst used to get engage which i don't want to be" "oh yami as long

as your with me you will not get married" ymi smile and maten will try to ask his father if marrying his lover is ok

and yami nodded and after he finshed yami got out of the bowl and got dry and put her pyjamas on and yugi dump

the water and he was already in his pyjamas and at 7:00pm yugi put yami to bed and then he turn the lights out and he when to bed and they slep fine forr the night.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more chapters and comment and review peace.**


End file.
